This disclosure relates to the conversion of renewable organic materials, i.e., carbon or hydrocarbon-based materials, into usable by-products such as charcoal, liquids, gases and energy.
Organic materials, such as municipal and animal solid waste, agricultural crops or wastes, wood, wood waste, straw, sugarcane and many other carbon or hydrocarbon based materials, often referred to as biomass, can be converted into useful by products, such as carbon products, clean synthetic fuels, chemicals or converted directly into steam, heat and power generation.
Systems have heretofore been disclosed which employ partial pyrolysis to thermally decompose organic materials into such useful by-products. Room for improvement of such partial-pyrolysis systems remains, especially with respect to their efficiency, flexibility and profitability.